lebfandomcom-20200216-history
Varykk Deward
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+11 vs AC; 1d6+9 damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description= Range 5/10; +10 vs AC; 1d4+5}} or |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+11 vs. AC, 1d6+9 damage and shift 2 squares to a square that is not adjacent to the target}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Must be wielding two melee weapons |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= 2 attacks, 1 or 2 targets * +10 vs AC; 1d8+4 damage * +11 vs. AC; 1d6+5 damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Requirement=Must be wielding two melee weapons |Power Description=+11 vs AC(Frost Short Sword); 1d6+9 damage.}} |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Requirement=Must be wielding two melee weapons |Power Description= +11 vs AC, 1d6+9 damage. Until the end of Varykk’s next turn, the target grants CA for Varryk’s next attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs. AC; 2d8+8 * +11 vs. AC; 2d6+9 damage; Miss: Half Damage per attack.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=19 (+4) |Constitution=11 (+0) |Dexterity=19 (+4) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=13 (+1) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills= Athletics +10, Endurance +8, Nature +8, Perception +8, Stealth +10 |Feats=Two-Weapon Defense (Bonus), Light Blade Expertise, Weapon Focus Light Blades, Two Weapon Fighting |Equipment=Frost Short Sword +1, Predator's Hide +1, Amulet of Protection +1, Iron Armbands of Power, Rapier, Dagger, Adventurer's Kit}} Character Information Background Appearance '''Age:' 20 Gender: Male Height: 6’4" Weight: 215 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks Kicker Other Sections Equipment Coins: 11 gp Encumbrance: 62 lbs Normal Load: 190 lbs Heavy Load: 380 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 950 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Health Surges per day: 6 (6 class, +0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Half-Orc * +2 Dex, +2 (Str or Con) – Chose Str. * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common, Goblin * Furious Assault racial power * Swift Charge * Half-Orc Resilience * Low-Light vision * Size: Medium * Speed: 7 (6 Base + 1 Marauder) Class Features Ranger * '''Fighting Style * Hunters Quarry * Prime Shot Feats * 1st: Two-Weapon Defense (Bonus) * 1st: Light Blade Expertise * 2nd: Two-Weapon Fighting * 4th: Weapon Focus – Light Blades Background Geography: Eldeen Reaches: +2 Athletics Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Tracking Stat Block Varykk - Male Half-Orc Ranger 4 *Initiative: +6, Passive Perception: 18, Passive Insight: 13 *AC: 21, Fort: 18, Reflex: 19, Will: 14 — Speed:7 *HP: 38, Bloodied: 19, Surge Value: 9, Surges left: 6/6 *Action Points: 1; Second Wind: not used *Powers - *Fading Strike *Twin Strike *Furious Assault *Off-Hand Strike *Ruffling Sting *Jaws of the Wolf *Invigorating Stride *Predator’s Hide Armor +1 *Frost Short Sword +1 Money +412 gp Starting Gold *- 25 gp – Rapier *- 01 gp - Dagger *- 15 gp – Adventurer’s Kit *-360 gp – Amulet of Protection =1 = 11 gp Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Predator's Hide Armor +1 *Level 2: Parcel lvl +1 ** Frost Dagger +1 *Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Iron Armbands of Power (Heroic) XP Starting XP: 3750 Total XP: 3750 RP Wish List Changes Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval 2 Status